Courtship Safes You From Dying Alone
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Oneshot. Rarity has a ridiculously theory and decides to play matchmaker.


"Don't look so nervous," the captain said. "You'll be great. They're all just a bunch of rookies. Its not like they can hurt you or anything."

She awkwardly laughed. "Okay, I'm just not that great with public speaking."

"Are you kidding me?" The captain laughed. "You leaded Ponyville in bringing water up to Cloudsdale, plus you had enough guts to tell me when I was wrong, and now your trying to claim that public speaking makes you nervous?"

"Wow, maybe you're right. I guess I'm just getting a little case of stage fright. I've always wanted to talk to the new cadets, and have them look up to me. I guess now that it's actually happening-"

The captain cut her off. "You're afraid that you'll mess it up. Don't worry. Just tell them what you told me. Pushing yourself is good, but when it comes to the point of being reckless its bad. It's all about finding that balance between challenging your limits and not getting out of control."

She smiled. "Thanks Spitfire."

Spitfire laughed. "Just tell them that, but in your own words, and you'll do great. We didn't give you that best in class ribbon for nothing, Rainbow Dash."

* * *

Rainbow smiled and concluded her speech. "All in all its important to trust your instincts. If something just doesn't feel right to you the best thing you can do is tell your captain. Spitfire will be willing to listen. And who knows, you might just teach her something like I did."

Spitfire flew to the podium. "Thank you Rainbow Dash for that speech. I hope that everypony now has a better understanding of what's expected from you in this academy."

All the ponies that listened to the speech stomped their hoofs to clap for Rainbow Dash.

"All right, now that you know the difference between pushing your limits and being reckless I want everybody outside!" Spitfire commanded. "Go to the track and give me a hundred laps!"

All the ponies quickly flew outside to do what their captain had demanded.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Whoa, I can't wait until I get to make orders like that."

"You'll get to once you're officially a Wonderbolt," Spitfire said grinning. "Anyway, that was a great speech. I'll be sure to make it a tradition for the best in class to give a speech at the next academy program."

"Thank you again, ma'am, for inviting me back to give a speech."

"No, thank you for coming here to give that speech. It's a really important lesson that any Pegasus wanting to be a Wonderbolt should know."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Well, I got to head back to Ponyville, ma'am. I haven't taken care of my weather job there yet." She thought for a second. "I don't know… maybe I did this morning. I never really remember when I do my work."

"I guess you really should go make sure your town isn't having any weather trouble," Spitfire said. "I'll get Soarin to escort you back."

"I don't need to be escorted-"

She was cut off. "No, it wouldn't be polite of us if we didn't make sure you returned home safely. And besides when Soarin hardly gets around to any flying when I'm busy working with the rookies."

"Oh, okay."

"Feel free to challenge him to a race. He could really use to extra practice during rookie season."

"I'll be sure to beat him, ma'am," Rainbow said. In her head she was thinking, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I get to race a Wonderbolt!"

Spitfire laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me if you did beat him. I'm not going to bet on it, but I would bet you that he'll claim that he's hungry after the race."

* * *

Rainbow Dash landed at her home in Ponyville. "Wow, dude you really gave me a run for my money there."

Soarin landed next to her. "Yeah, but you still won."

She laughed as she brought her wings towards her body. "I'm not sure how."

He brought his wings towards his body. "You flew faster than me. So, yeah, easily you beat me."

"I wouldn't say 'easily'. You were clearly ahead of me for the first half."

"You were right on my tail. You were so close that you could have bitten my tail off."

"I wasn't that close and I wouldn't bite off your tail."

Soarin chuckled. "Now I'm starting to wonder what my tail tastes like."

"It probably tastes like blueberries."

"Blueberries, seriously? I would have said licorice."

"Red or black?"

"Black."

Rainbow Dash snuffed up her noise. "Nah."

"Why?"

"I like blueberries better."

He laughed awkwardly and blushed. "Well, I'm starting to get hungry-"

She cut him off laughing. "Dang, Spitfire wasn't joking."

"What?"

"She wanted to bet me that you'll say your hungry after we finished racing." Rainbow Dash laughed again. "I didn't take on the bet 'cause I seen you with that pie at the Gala. Oh, and the dessert bar at that wedding in Canterlot."

"Okay I get it. The fillies in my life think I'm a pig. That still doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry."

Rainbow smiled in her head she was pleased that a Wonderbolt considers her as part of his life. "We could eat your tail."

"Or real food. I rather have real food."

"Okay, real food it is then."

"Sweet real food! Where do ya want to go?" He asked, then paused, and then immediately blushed. "Did I just ask you out?"

"Yeah, sir… I think you just did. You don't have to be back at the Academy or any time soon?"

"Nope, I'm free for the rest of the evening. And besides Spitfire won't care. She's going to be too busy with the newbies anyway."

"I guess that means we're going out."

Soarin smiled. "Well, as long as out has food. I'm totally down with going out."

"Okay, cool. Where're we going?"

"You tell me. This is your town and its like proper or something for the girl to pick the date location."

"Oh sweet. I never actually learned all that proper stuff."

"Me either."

"You escorted me home. Isn't that proper?"

"We raced to your house. And I only came here 'cause Spitfire asked me too. If it was my choice I would still be at the mess hall at the academy eating free cobbler."

"You saying you didn't want to race me?"

"Nah, I'm just saying that free cobbler is a big deal." Soarin laughed. "See, clearly I don't know how to be proper or how to talk to fillies"

"Its okay, I don't know how to be proper either."

They both laughed.

"Rarity would probably kill me for saying that out loud."

"I don't really know who that is, but good thing she's not here."

"She would also probably kill me for not getting ready before this date."

"I thought we were just going to get food. Is this a date?"

Rainbow Dash blushed. "It's a two friends going out to get food kind of date."

"Oh, it's a friend date. That's cool. Has this date officially started?"

"We don't have food in front of us, so…. uh… I don't think so. Does the date start before or after we have food in front of us?"

"I think it starts when we have food in front of us."

She thought for a second. "That's probably right. I wouldn't know. Rarity would probably kill me twice for saying that out loud too."

He chuckled. "I think we should probably avoid her."

"And we should probably actually go get food."

"Yeah, that too."

They both laughed.

"So whatcha hungry for?"

"Anything would be good. I'm not familiar with place, so whatever you want is fine."

Rainbow grinned. "Sweet Apple Acres it is then. Applejack probably wouldn't mine serving us up some grub. Oh, and Rarity most likely won't randomly decide to visit AJ."

"Is Applejack the one that made that big apple pie at the Gala?"

"Yep. Just wait until you try the other things Apple Acres can cook up."

Soarin took out his wings. "Well, friend I declare a rematch."

She raised an eyebrow. "A rematch?"

He readied his wings by stretching them. "Of that race we had earlier."

"Do you even know how to get there?"

Soarin pointed to the farm a few miles away. "I'm assuming it's the big farm over there with all the apple trees."

"It is."

"Cool. So want to race?"

Rainbow Dash took out her wings. "Heck yeah! Challenge Accepted."

"First one to this Sweet Apple Acres wins."

She readied her wings for the race by stretching them. "On the count of three?"

"Of course."

"One!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Two!" he yelled.

"Three!" she yelled.

"Go!" they both yelled taking off.

"Whoa!"

Soarin was ahead of her. "Going to take a bite of my tail back there?"

"Nah. Want to taste the rainbow?" Rainbow Dash giggled and pulled ahead of him.

* * *

While the two Pegasus were racing a certain fabulous unicorn was watching from outside her boutique.

"If only you brushed your mane, darling."

One of her friends hopped up next to the unicorn. "Hey Rarity! Whatcha ya watching?"

Rarity used her magic to set down her beverage. "Rainbow's attempts at courtship. Its quite fascinating that she's the first to try to make in investment towards the future."

Her friend looked up at the sky. "It looks more like they're racing. Oh! I bet there going to Sweet Apple Acres! Yeah, they're certainly going to Sweet Apple Acres! I wonder why they're going to visit Applejack. Oh! Do you think they're having a contest of on who can hug Applejack first?"

She smiled. "I would have never guessed that Rainbow would be the first to get a stallion. And not just any stallion one with an actual career that brings fame. Dashie is certainly making a clever investment for the future."

Her friend either ignored the unicorn's comment, or simply refused to acknowledge it because she didn't understand. "Oh, I got a super awesome fabulous superb idea! What if we bet Dashie in her contest on who can hug Applejack first?"

"I don't think we'll be able to get there in time. I would love to give my expertise in courtship, but I don't want to get all messy by-"

Her friend cut her off by grabbing her and placing her on her back. "Don't underestimate the power of Pinkie!"

Pinkie took off at full speed to Sweet Apple Acres.

"AHHHHHHH! Pinkie! Slow down! This is highly undignified!"

Her friend just laughed and increased her pace. Within seconds the two where at the farm. "Now we just have to find Applejack!"

Applejack pony was pulling out weeds in the ground.

"There she is!"

"No! Don't!"

Applejack looked up from her work. "Hey y'all what brings-"

Pinkie cut her off by grabbing her into a hug. The unicorn riding on her back fell to the ground.

"Hey!"

She got up from the ground and whipped the dirt from her face.

"I win! I win! I win!" Pinkie let go of her friend.

"Uh… thanks Pinkie? Do you mind telling me the hay is going on?"

Before she could answer the two Pegasus ponies landed on the farm.

"Pinkie Pie? Rarity? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rainbow's Pegasus friend smiled. "I didn't know that your friends would be here."

Applejack frowned. "I didn't know that any of y'all were coming."

"Oh, Soarin and I had a race to see who we could get here first-"

Soarin cut her off. "Which I won by the way!"

"No, I was the one that won!" Rainbow declared slapping him with her wing.

Soarin made a puff noise with his mouth. "As if."

Pinkie laughed. "I thought you were having a contest on who can hug Applejack first! Well, I guess Rarity and I won that contest. Wait! Rarity didn't win that contest she never even hugged Applejack! She just fell off my back and landed in the dirt."

"What?" Applejack asked.

Rarity frowned. "Pinkie Pie grabbed me and pulled me against my will here. This contest would have never been something I would have taken part of."

Applejack readjusted her hat. "I'm just a little confused as too why all y'all decided to come here in the first place. I thought I told ya earlier that I'm going to busy pulling weeds all afternoon-"

Pinkie cut her off. "Yeah, I remember you were said-" She imitated her friend's accent. "-'Well, I got to get going. I got a whole lot of weeds that need to be taken care of. If the Apple family wants to expand its product to the south side of the farm, then that field has to be cleared'."

"Do I really sound like that?"

"Yes."

Pinkie chuckled and returned to her regular voice. "And then Rarity said-" She cleared her voice to imitate her friend's accent. "-'Okay darling, I'll be sure to avoid your farm for the rest of the day. I've never been to fond of weeds, or dirt, or farms for that matter'-"

"Now that doesn't even sound close my voice."

"I take it you never actually listened to voice recorded before."

The pink pony returned to her regular voice. "And then Applejack laughed and said 'I think everybody knows that you don't like to get your hands dirty' then she laughed like this 'Blahahahaha' and left."

AJ grabbed a weed from the ground and pulled it up. "So if Pinkie and Rarity are here for some sort of hug feast-"

Rarity cut her off. "This hug feast thing was in no way or shape my idea."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Like anybody thought you would loosen up to some idea like that, Rarity."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Applejack cleared her throat keeping Rainbow Dash from answering. "I was just going to ask why Rainbow Dash and her friend here decided to come to Sweet Apple Acres-"

Soarin chuckled. "Oh, Dashie and I are on a date-"

Rainbow Dash, or Dashie, awkwardly laughed to cut him off. "Hehehe, its more of a… uh… a date between friends… uh friend date thing… or uh… something."

Rarity grinned, the Pinkie laughed, Rainbow blushed, and Applejack just looked confused. "So why in the hay are y'all here?"

"Dashie said that you'd have pie here."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Here I am! Oh! Dashie how'd you know that I would be at Sweet Apple Acres!"

"No, I meant pie like apple pie. You know pie that you can actually eat?"

Pinkie Pie giggled again. "Oh, that makes more sense! Why would you want to eat me? Who ever thought about eating ponies?"

Soarin laughed. "Maybe just the tails are edible-"

"What?"

"Inside joke between me and Dash."

Rarity grinned. "An inside joke? Wow, it's a real shame that this 'date' is destined to fail-"

Rainbow Dash cut the unicorn off. "Why do have to say 'date' all weird sounding?"

Rarity ignored her. "Clearly since there's no pie here. This date has already failed."

"There isn't pie here?"

"Granny Smith might have baked something. Y'all can check the kitchen if ya want-"

Rarity cut AJ off. "Oh, there's no reason too. If you want I can take you two to my boutique, prepare both of you for a perfect evening, make reservations to a wonderful restaurant, and leave you two to a wondrous 'friend' date."

"That sounds super fun! Can I come on your super awesome friend date too Dashie?"

"No, no, no. This is just a 'friend' date for Soarin and Rainbow."

"Pinkie Pie can come."

Soarin's stomach grumbled. "This all sounds really generous of everybody, but my stomach is demanding food now."

"You can help yourself to any of the apples you want. I got a barrel of surplus over there." Applejack pointed to a barrel next to the barn.

"That's really nice of you."

"Its really no problem. Just don't clear out all the apples. I know their surplus, but the apple family can still make profit off of them."

"I'll try not to eat all of them." He laughed and walked over to the barrel by the barn.

"Can I have some apples too?"

"Sure."

Pinkie Pie giggled and headed over to join Soarin by the barn.

"All righty then after Soarin gets himself a little snack to hold him over, I'm taking you both to my boutique."

"No way."

"But Rainbow, this is a perfect opportunity for courtship! He clearly already fines you quite swell. You already have an inside joke! And it's a hard thing for any stallion to consider dating you when they think about you-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

AJ looked up from her work. "Most stallions like to keep a safe distance from you. They find your aggressive personally too imitating, sugar cube."

"I don't get it."

"Most boys pride would be hurt if a girl beat them at something, so most boys keep a safe distance away from you to avoid a competition they know they'll fail."

Rarity smiled as her friend returned back to her work. "See and Soarin is probably the first stallion to not find you too imitating to hang out with. You need to seize this change. It'll keep you from dying alone."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Dying alone? Isn't that a little farfetched?"

Applejack looked up from her work. "Not this again."

"What again?" Rainbow asked.

"Rarity has this little ridiculous theory-"

"My theory is not ridiculous!"

"What is the theory?"

"She thinks that we'll all die alone if we don't find a stallion. Ridiculous, right?"

"Yeah, totally ridiculous."

"Its not ridiculous!"

Pinkie Pie and Soarin returned from picking and eating apples by the barn.

"What's not ridiculous?" Pinkie asked.

Rarity laughed. "Oh, nothing. Nothing. Nothing's ridiculous."

Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You sounded really worked up kind of like a marshmallow when you put it in the microwave. Its all happy and thinking nothing is bad is going happen its just going to get a nice little tan, and then…BAM!" She jumped to enforce her point. "It explodes!"

All the other ponies just looked at her confused.

"I don't think Rarity is going to explode."

"I agree with Rainbow Dash on this one. I don't think Rarity is going to explode, sugar cube."

"Well now that we established the fact that I'm not going to explode, we should leave AJ to her work and head to the boutique."

Soarin took out his wings. "Rematch back to the boutique?"

"You don't even know how to get there," Rainbow Dash said but still taking her wings out anyway.

Rarity laughed. "Oh that's just adorable! A friendly competition between 'friends'! Isn't that just adorable?"

Rainbow Dash put her wings back annoyed. "I think it might be better if we walked there."

Soarin raised an eyebrow, but didn't put his wings back. "Why? You scared that you'll lose?"

"Nah, I'm scared that I'll embarrass you by beating you a third time. 'Cause you don't even know how to get to Carousel Boutique."

"I won't fail."

"You don't even know how to get there."

"Yeah, I know but I can just say right on your tail letting you lead the way there, and then easily take the lead when I see it."

"Do you even know what it looks like?"

"No, but I can recognize when a pony is slowing down for landing."

Rarity giggled. "You should really race him Dashie. He really is trying to impress you."

Rainbow hit her with her wing. "I'll a little tired from all this flying-"

"Good thinking Dashie you don't want to be tired on your 'friend' date-"

Rainbow hit her with her wing again. "Actually, I just don't want you getting lost when I get so far ahead of you."

"Ah, she really does care about your well being-"

Rarity got hit with Rainbow's wing again. "Maybe we should just walk."

Soarin frowned and put his wings back. "Sure, walking is fine."

All the ponies except Applejack headed towards the boutique.

"Oh, Pinkie," Rarity asked turning to the pink pony as they were leaving, "would you be a dear and help Applejack with the weed pulling? I think it would certainly make her smile."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Okie Dokie! I'm all about smiles!" she said before trotting off back to the farm.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Well, played Rarity," she mumbled.

The unicorn just grinned and turned to the other Pegasus. "Now Soarin do you see yourself as more of a summer or a winter?"

"I don't know."

"I think you would be more of a winter. Darker colors would easily go great with your coat color."

"I've never really been great with matching colors."

"That's why I can help you! Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I have this perfect outfit I designed a few months ago that would look perfect on you. Oh, and it even matches one of the dresses I personally designed for Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash frowned and mumbled something else under her breathe.

* * *

"Soarin, you look handsome!" Rarity exclaimed. "Doesn't he just look handsome, Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash sat up annoyed. "Sure."

"I really do like this suit. Its comfortable." Soarin chuckled. "That's hard to find in formal clothes."

The unicorn smiled. "You can thank Rainbow for that. She's the one that nearly forced me to create fashionable clothes that were still comfortable. That's how I managed to create a dress that can survive a Sonic Rainboom."

"Really?"

"Well, Rainbow still refuses to test the outfit." Rarity turned to glare at her friend. "You really ought to test the outfit, darling."

Rainbow rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

"Of course now would be a terrible time to test it." The unicorn laughed. "I got to get you ready for this evening." She turned to other Pegasus in the room. "Soarin, do you mind waiting down stairs as I prepare my friend for the evening?"

"I don't mind."

"Feel free to look around the store." Rarity laughed. "Oh, why am I asking you to stay inside? Feel free to walk around Ponyville. Oh, why do you need permission from me?"

Soarin laughed. "I don't know. Well, find me when you guys are done." He left.

* * *

Rainbow Dash grumbly sat on Rarity's bed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what, darling?"

"Don't play dumb. You're forcing me to be a pawn in your little matchmaker game!"

The unicorn removed a curlier from her friend's hair. "Oh don't sound so bitter, Rainbow Dash. We both know that you can just fly away from this date, and ask Soarin to go home. I'm not forcing you to do anything. You're the one sticking around and letting me help you."

The Pegasus frowned. "I don't want to cause a scene. It could hurt my chances with the Wonderbolts. And it would be rude for me to demand Soarin to leave after he escorted me home."

"Denial is amusing."

"Its not denial. I have no interest in being anything more with Soarin besides friends, or any stallion for that matter. UGH, and Soarin and I are barely friends to begin with. Why do you have to make things awkward?"

Rarity laughed. "You'll thank me for this later."

"Doubt it. I'll probably kill you for this later."

The unicorn removed another curlier was removed from her hair. "I do have to say, Rainbow Dash, I'm quite impressed. You managed to get a handsome Pegasus with a career that brings fame and fortune-"

She was cut off. "I didn't manage to get anything. Spitfire just asked Soarin to escort me home, and that's it!"

Rarity giggled. "You managed to get a first date. As long as you don't blow it up you'll have a second date. And then with just enough-"

Rainbow Dash cut her off. "Yeah, blah, blah, with just enough luck I won't die alone. That theory is ridiculous."

"I was actually going to say with just enough help from Rarity even you can't screw this up." The unicorn removed another curlier from her friend's hair. "Anything is possible when you look fabulous."

"Ugh!" the Pegasus groaned. "This whole looking fabulous thing is pointless. You know I'm just going to screw up my hair the second I hit the sky."

Rarity took the last curlier out of her hair. "That's why I have hairspray, darling." The unicorn used her horn magic to move a can from across the room.

"You're not spraying-" The unicorn cut her off by spraying her head with hairspray. "GAWD! That stuff smells funny!"

Rarity set the can down and smiled. "Oh, your mane looks beautiful! I should have done this to your hair years ago. Soarin is just going to love it!"

"I feel stupid."

"Look at the mirror! This ensemble looks simply divine with your mane curled!" The unicorn used her magic to bring a mirror closer to the Pegasus. "You need to see it!"

Rainbow Dash looked into the mirror. "Oh my gosh…"

"You're speechless! Yes!"

"You made me look like Princess Cadence!"

* * *

"Hey, Soarin are you ready to actually eat some real food?"

Soarin turned around to look at Rainbow Dash. "Whoa…."

"What? Rarity did it. I didn't want-"

He cut her off. "No, you look amazing."

She blushed. "Well, I still feel stupid."

"You don't look stupid."

"Meh. Whatever, let's just go get some food. You're probably starving anyway."

Soarin laughed. "Apples can only hold me over for so long."

"Well, Rarity made a us some reservations at Sugarcube Corner," Rainbow Dash said laughing. "Apparently, that was the wondrous place she could get on such a short notice. Oh, and I probably should mention that you don't need a reservation for that place."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess we're heading to Sugarcube Corner. What do they have there?"

"It's a bakery and confectionery."

"So we're eating cake for dinner."

"Rarity arranged for the Cakes to make us pasta."

Soarin frowned. "Darn, I was actually sort of hoping that we would just be eating cake for dinner."

* * *

"Why, Rainbow Dash you look like a lady," Mrs. Cake said when they entered the bakery. "Rarity really did a good job at making you and your boyfriend look fabulous. It's a shame that Ponyville doesn't really have any restaurants to match your attire."

Soarin laughed. "Oh, we're not dating. This is just a friend date. Dashie's friend got a little carried away with preparing us. But, hey, I got a free suit out of this."

Mrs. Cake looked confused. "Well… okay."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Is Pinkie Pie here?"

"No, she's still at Sweet Apple Acres pulling weeds with Applejack."

"Convenient," she said annoyed. "Well played Rarity," she mumbled as she sat down. "So, where are Mr. Cake and the baby cakes?"

"Mr. Cake took the kids to the library to look at picture books."

The other Pegasus sat down. "So, I heard we're eating pasta tonight."

Mrs. Cake smiled. "Oh, yes. It'll be ready really soon. Rarity has this whole night paid for you two. The element of generosity sure is generous."

"And obnoxious," Rainbow mumbled.

"I'll let you two look at the dessert menu while I finish the pasta."

Soarin picked up the dessert menu. "What's the best thing this place can make?"

She ignored the question. "How do you not feel embarrassed?"

"Pardon?"

"How do you not feel embarrassed?" Rainbow asked again. "Rarity gets this crazy idea to play matchmaker and put us together, and the only thing you think is, 'hey free food and free suit, awesome!' How are you not embarrassed by any of this?"

He laughed. "Easy, I'm used to it."

"How?"

"Ponies are always assuming that Spitfire and I are together."

"But I'm not Spitfire. Doesn't that make it different?"

"Not at all. You're just another good friend like Spitfire."

She sighed. "Oh."

Before he could say anything, Mrs. Cake came back with the pasta.

"So, did you two find anything you want on the dessert menu?"

Soarin turned around to look at Mrs. Cake. "Wow, that pasta looks fabulous. I think we'll have whatever desert you recommend."

Mrs. Cake smiled and placed the pasta on the table. "I'll go put together a Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness!" She went back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, I guess you can go home now."

He frowned. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong. You hardly ate. Didn't even try that cake, which was amazing by the way, and you hardly said anything that whole dinner."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Dude, I'm friend's with Spitfire. I know that when a mare says, 'nothing's wrong' it means everything's wrong. "

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Well, I'm not like Spitfire and nothing's wrong."

"Oh, now I get it." Soarin laughed.

"You don't get anything."

"Of course I do. You're mad 'cause I pushed you into the friend zone," he smiled. "I only did that 'cause I noticed that it annoyed you when your friends teased you."

She didn't say anything.

"I do notice things, Dashie." Soarin laughed. "I thought since you weren't comfortable with your friends, especially Rarity, implying that we could be a couple, that you didn't want to ever be a couple."

Rainbow still stayed quiet.

"Well, I guess it was rude of me to push you into the friend zone like I did. I shouldn't have assumed that you didn't want to ever become more. Slamming that door in your face really was rude of me. I should have left it open for possibility for you decide if you wanted to ever become more."

She blinked. "You like me?"

He laughed. "Of course I do! You're the only pony that can perform a Sonic Rainboom, get Spitfire to listen for once, and you don't make fun of how much I eat. Seriously, I just ate a giant cake and you didn't even look disgusted!"

"Pinkie can actually eat more than you."

Soarin laughed. "I'll be sure to challenge her to a eating contest some time." He smiled. "Well, I hope you realize that I do find you unique. But I don't want to force anything between us if it embarrasses you."

She smiled. "Thanks. I find you unique too 'cause you're part of the Wonderbolts."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Well, I'll leave you to decide if we get a second date."

Soarin flew off before Rainbow could say anything. She watched him fly off and smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**First MLP fanfic. So, the characters might be a little off. I'll get better with more practice. **

**Anyway since I'm a dyslexic, blonde, and American I probably have a grammar/spelling mistake in here. If you notice anything wrong please point it out. The sooner I fix it the better. **

**Oh, and feel free to review even if you don't notice any grammar mistakes. **


End file.
